A little bit of me in you
by TalksToSelf
Summary: When it's all said and done, Near is able to see himself and those lost in those he chooses to surround himself with. He looks around the orphanage now and sees a little bit of everyone.


A/n: Just finished the anime series, I'll get onto the manga soon, but I figured I should follow Near a little. This takes place 6/7 years after the last episode, so Near's like 19/20.

**_A little bit of me in you._**

"Near, Near!" Whined a voice, and the white haired man was forced to raise his head from his 3-D jigsaw puzzle to stare at the speaker with his intense gaze. She didn't seem afraid however, instead bobbing on the balls of her bare feet. "Ne, Near-niisan are you listening!" She begged, hurrying closer, careful not to disturb the building.  
"I'm listening… what is it, Song?" He questioned, calmly.  
"Silence won't let me on the game station!" She complained, tugging on his shirt. Like always the white clothes he tended to wear resembled pyjamas, one rule of the institute he ran was that if the children (orphans, those who displayed true potential) wanted to wear their pyjamas all day, they could, so long as they were clean. Very few of them did, and the handful that chose to were those that idolized Near as their hero.  
"Did you ask him nicely?" Near questioned, placing another piece into the globe. Only 3 more pieces left to go.  
"Yup, he just glared at me. 'Nii-san scold him!" She pleaded, her small black pigtails bouncing with each word as she moved enthusiastically with them. Near silently added another piece, 2 more left.  
"Did you try waiting him out?"  
"Mou, he's been on it for over an hour!" She complained, pouting up at him, and stomping her foot. "You're not even listening to me." She whimpered sadly, as he placed the penultimate piece. "Boys and your toys, you're all the same." Near smirked slightly, and stood up, leaving the last piece undone.

"I'll go talk to him." He quite liked having responsibility over the boys, partially due to the fact there was power involved, not at a monumental-Kira-level, but at a level he could control… but after time he had felt slightly curious… why was it tradition for 'L' to be a male? And, given that to mull over, he eventually decided to make the institution co-ed… after all, if he had learned anything from his predecessor it was that previous misconceptions should be thrown out right away. Making the place co-ed however… had caused more fights than there ever had been between himself and Mello, back in their days at Wammy's.  
"Tell him off real well, 'nii-san!" Song urged, tugging him by his sleeve into the Matt-wing, so called due to its abundance of games. All the latest consoles, computers and technological gadgets lay in this hall, and sure enough, right in the center, sitting alone was the antisocial blond known as Silence, playing on the Gamestation TQ. His long blond hair was held back with a pair of goggles, and a chocolate bar hung half bitten from his mouth as he tapped furiously at the B-key to try save his character's life, he didn't acknowledge anyone in the room.

Out of all the children here, Near thought Silence had the most potential… however, he was by far the most difficult. Near approached and crouched beside him in his trademark pose, his hand on his knee.  
"What game are you playing, Silence?" Near asked, and the boy, true to his name, silently nudged a box with his bare foot, before rubbing them together almost methodically. Near picked up the box, a shoot 'em up game… typical. "You're aware Song wants to go on the Gamestation?" He asked calmly, Silence nodded in response. "And you won't let her?" Silence shook his head "Isn't there anything else you'd like to do?" The blond looked around the Matt-wing, wide eyes apparently searching for something.  
"I hate how he does that you never know what he's looking at!" Complained Song haughtily. Silence stood up, and handed her the controller, before picking something up from the desk… a piece of paper. Within seconds he'd written something down, and handed it to Near, who was still crouched. Near placed his thumb to his lips, deep in thought as he stared at the list.

"This is this week's shopping, the items required, the amount paid, and the amount left over from the monthly budget."  
"Show off." Song muttered, and began playing.  
"Okay… I'll take you shopping." He stood up abruptly. "Til I'm gone Ai holds down the fort." He added, addressing Song, who wasn't at all interested. He then glanced at Silence, who stood, completely ready to go, clad only in far-too-big stripy pyjamas, bare feet and goggles… then again the people at the supermarket were by now well aware of the institutes eccentric inhabitants, so Near lead the mute out of the room, another rule was not to touch, and though Song tended to ignore it several of the children appreciated this particular rule. The two left the building, and Silence stopped at the gate, tracing his fingers over the lettering on it.  
"M." He mouthed, without voicing a word. "E-L-L-O-H-A-L-L." His lips found the shape easily, and Near just watched, nodding slowly, following the movement of the other boys tongue and lips, and not at all bothered by the lack of sound emitted.  
"Mellohall." When it had come to naming the orphanage, the place that would ensure safety and protection for all the young geniuses… it had been a no-brainer. Protection and safety at all costs were Mello's job, computing had been Matt's job. The two young men began to climb the hill, every so often Silence would stop to rub his feet together, Near was sure he must be hurt from the rough ground, but the boy seemed unfazed.

As the neared the top of the hill Near turned and looked down at the orphanage, from up here it was apparent.  
"L." Mouthed Silence, silently, pointing down the slope, to where the shape of the building could be seen clearly. From this perspective it was obvious, the Matt-wing stretching ninety degrees to the dormitories, not only the structure but the very foundation of Mellohall, was undeniably "L."

A/n: I just though that would be cute, to kind of show the story never really ends. Song was inspired by Misa and in typical DeathNote fashion she's a ditz whom everyone will hate... damn sexism, Silence is a little bit of Mello, Matt, L and Near, and the building is obviously all the Wammy boys too.

Reviews make me smile.


End file.
